The present invention relates generally to wheel alignment systems, and more particularly to an adjustable wheel alignment system for a line striper spray system.
Line striper spray systems are used to produce painted stripes for a variety of applications, including on streets, highways, and athletic fields. Such systems typically include a wheeled cart with a sprayer, a pressurizing pump, and a spray fluid reservoir. The cart is pushed, driven, or guided along a painting path while the sprayer is actuated to paint a line of spray fluid beneath, on the side, or in front of the cart. Spray fluids can, for example, include paints, enamels, oils, solvents, and other solutions.
In line striping applications it is often critical for painted lines to be straight. The orientation of a line striper sprayer is often held constant relative to the orientation of the cart over the course of a spraying action, such that the shape of painted lines is determined exclusively by the travel path of the cart. It is consequently desirable for line stripers to be able to reliably adhere to a straight path. Some line stripers include antirotation locks that fix a guide wheel or wheels of the system in a forward orientation so as to ensure a straight path for the line striper. Misalignments in the guide wheels however, can result in the line striper going off course, and producing lines that are not adequately straight.